Fanboys And Idol Stars
by RoseRosa
Summary: Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur. Gwen/Lancelot. AU
1. The Signing

**Title: Fanboys and Idol Stars  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Spoilers: None other then it's AU.  
Summary: Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur.**

**Chapter One:** The Signing

Most people believe fans to be incredibly sad and geeky people, who would do anything for their idol or in the case of some types of fandom, dress up as a character they like. This is seen as strange and obsessive but everyone is a fan of something, whether it's a musical artist or an actor but they won't admit it yet in private they'll be just as bad as the people who they laugh at for being geeks.

Merlin Emrys believed such views to be stupid, he didn't care that sometimes he may seem like a crazed teenage girl in his fanboyish ways but he didn't care. He'd happily drool over his celebrity idol of the time and go to events with his friend Gwen. He felt like he fitted in at such events, surrounded by other screaming teenagers and being able to bounce around and sing along to all the songs that his current idol was performing.

For the last year or so he'd been a huge fan of the singer Lancelot. He'd been a student at their school but two years above them and one day Merlin and Gwen had been to one of his gig's before he'd gotten discovered. When Lancelot had released his first single, Merlin had been one of the first people to create a LiveJournal community dedicated to him and had made plenty of new online friends. They'd met up at gigs and at public appearances and TV shows and had all grown pretty close but lately there had been a new singer on the block.

Arthur Pendragon

Some of his friends had moved onto him, falling easily for the man's bad boy image and okay, admittedly catchy music but Merlin still preferred Lancelot with his more realistic and romantic music. Lancelot wasn't letting that get him down though, not at all. Instead he'd collaborated with Arthur and a new up and coming rapper known as "Sir William." The single had quickly become a hit and that was why Merlin had been dragged out to line up outside their local HMV to buy a copy of the single and get it signed by the three musicians.

*****

It was cold.

Actually cold was a bit of an understatement, Merlin was freezing his butt off even with his old parka on. It was probably because Gwen had made him dress nicely and he only had a thin blue t-shirt and skinny jeans on. He did have his old black parka on which he'd insisted on wearing but it wasn't doing him much good. Gwen was next to him, bouncing around slightly to get warm. Her black curly hair was worn loose around her face and she had a yellow turtle neck jumper on over her best black jeans. She'd even put a bit of make up which was unusual for her, she usually didn't see the point in it. She obviously wanted to look good to meet Lancelot and had wanted Merlin to look good too.

Rather then complimenting her on how nice she looked though Merlin just turned to her and asked with a sigh,

"It's cold, do you think we'll get in soon?" The dark skinned female just turned to him with a warning glare,

"We should do. Do you think Lancelot will recognise me?" she responded, ending his strain of the conversation to start her own. Even with her almost threat, Merlin could tell the girl was nervous. She had dated Lancelot for a little while when he'd still been at school with them and she'd really liked him. The only reason they'd broken up was because Lancelot had just struck his deal and he didn't want to have to hurt Gwen if he had to pretend to date anyone else. She'd been hurt but she'd forgiven him but as much as Merlin loved and idolised Lancelot himself, he couldn't help but feel that the male could be a bit _too_ noble.

"Of course he will Gwen and he'll want to pick things up with you again. You look gorgeous," Merlin commented with a small smile and a light blush crossed the girl's cheeks. She reached out and hugged the male's arm slightly,

"Thanks Merlin. You look good too, even in your geeky coat."

Merlin was about to respond with a sulky reply when there was the sound of a lock clicking in front of them and the doors to the shop were being unlocked by one of the employees. Usually such an event would be held in the afternoon or evening but to try and bring more customers in throughout the day the shop had decided to hold the signing when they opened up and people rushed in only to be forced back into an orderly queue. The two best friends had managed to push right to the front and they studied the group of three men and their handlers with big grins on their faces.

They were really meeting three of the biggest celebrities around.

Lancelot had been studying the crowd when he spotted his two old friends at the front of the queue and a grin grew on his own face as the staff member who was trying to organise the large throng of people ushered them forwards. Lancelot was the first man they came to and he immediately stood up hugging Gwen and then Merlin. It would have to be a quick reunion but the trio were glad that none of them had forgotten the other having lost contact a while ago.

"Merlin! Gwen! Am I glad to see you two again. It's been so long, surely you don't want my autograph," the singer greeted them as he sat back down again and reached for two copies of the single. Gwen giggled,

"I'm afraid so. We can't get enough of your music," she said. Honest as always was Gwen, Merlin thought as he felt a pair of unfamiliar eyes on the side of his head. Turning his head slightly, the dark haired male spotted the blond sitting next to Lancelot staring at Gwen and himself. Merlin tried to smile at him, his expression confused and he simply got a snort in response. _How rude _the teenager thought as he turned back to his celebrity friend.

Tuning back in on the conversation he heard Lancelot say,

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to hurry you on. Wish I could talk but...tell you what. I'll let the store guys give you these singles for free and I'll give you my new number." Gwen gave a little bounce from next to him, with a friendly smile shot at Lancelot but she knocked slightly into Merlin. Now Gwen wasn't usually very clumsy and she was very space-aware when Merlin was around but she was a little excitable. Merlin on the other hand was very clumsy, especially when he was spaced out like he had been a few moments before so when Gwen bumped his side slightly Merlin stumbled to the side. He grabbed the table to steady himself. He groped around and felt his bony fingers knock into a paper cup. Before he could stop it, the cup went flying forwards and spilled into the lap of the blond man next to Lancelot.

Arthur Pendragon, Merlin realised too late.

The dark haired man stood up straight, grinning sheepishly at Arthur but the damage had been done.

"I'm sorry...I can get you another coffee?" Merlin suggested but the response he was getting was a definite no. Blue eyes glared daggers into Merlin as the blond man slowly got to his feet, hands with palms resting flat against the table.

"I don't want another coffee. You'd probably spill it again and I don't need scalding hot coffee spilt over my already ruined jeans," Arthur replied. His voice was calm, quiet but Merlin could hear the rage. If they didn't have an audience the man would have probably flown for his throat.

"No, it's the least I could do..." Merlin didn't know why he was still trying, if his mother hadn't brought him up to be polite he'd have already told the man what a complete ass he was but no, good old Merlin was going to give him a second chance.

"He didn't mean it Arthur. He's just a little clumsy," that was Lancelot standing up for him but Arthur just snorted.

"A little clumsy? More like he's a complete idiot." The words were quiet so only those in the group could hear them and Merlin felt his own temper flare up.

"And you're a prat," he hissed back. He didn't step down when the blond turned his sharp gaze back on him, leaning forward. It was an obvious attempt to intimidate him but Merlin didn't let it affect him.

"You can't speak to me like that," the singer exclaimed.

The teenager had guts, Arthur would admit that but he wasn't letting the boy get away with speaking to him like that. Didn't he know who he was? He was Arthur Pendragon, hit singer and son of one of the world's biggest record producers. He would not be spoken to like that by some idiotic teenage fanboy! The guy didn't respond the way Arthur expected him to though,

"Since when? As far as I can see, you're just a stuck up ass who thinks he's better then he is." The boy was leaning in closer and there was a gasp from the boy's female companion,

"Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Merlin...so that was the boy's name.

There was a scuffle from nearby and Gaius appeared, Arthur's manager and from the look on Merlin's face someone he knew.

"Merlin! Why am I not surprised, come on. You're causing trouble, finish up and move on," the elderly man said, one eyebrow raising in that strangely intimidating way of his. Merlin turned to Lancelot and shot him an apologetic look before he grabbed his copy of the CD and walked to the end of the table and out of the shop. He wasn't that interested in Sir William and he didn't want to see Arthur again. The blond on the other hand wasn't of the same opinion. The dark haired boy had been argumentative and annoying but he'd intrigued Arthur.

He wanted to see the other boy again, even if it was just to sort him out. He turned to the boy's female companion.

"You couldn't give me your friend's number could you. Somebody needs to teach him a lesson" he asked and before Lancelot or Gaius could tell Gwen what a bad idea that was, she'd already pulled her phone out.

__________

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Text Messages and Phone Calls

**Title: Fanboys and Idol Stars (2/?)  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Spoilers: None other then it's AU.  
Summary: Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur.**

**Chapter Two:** Phone Calls and Text Messages

The sun had risen not that long ago and in a small house on the outskirts of the village of Ealdor a middle aged women tottered around the house as she started to prepare for her day before she had to go drag her teenage son out of bed.

Merlin had been happily sleeping when he felt his duvet pulled off of him and his mum call out,

"Rise and shine, it's time for school." Merlin groaned as he felt around for his covers before opening one eye to glare at his mother,

"I'm not five Mum and I don't have any lessons until this afternoon," he groaned. His complaints were simply ignored as Hunith just stood there, tapping her foot on the floor as she waited for the boy to get up. She wouldn't be going away any time soon. Merlin groaned again and sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he slipped out of bed. It was lucky he wasn't the type of guy to have someone new in his bed every weekend. His mother certainly would have been in for a shock but Merlin was a good boy. It was just when he was dragged out of bed at an appallingly early time he sometimes wished he could find some way to stop the woman from coming into his room and refusing to leave until he was up and out of bed.

He could never catch a few extra minutes of sleep with Hunith as a mother.

Grumbling to himself he stumbled over to the pile of clean clothes he left at the foot of his bed and his mum sighed, shaking her head at the state of the boy's room.

"You really should tidy up in here more often. I'm not going to be here to clean up your messes forever you know," she scolded but it was gentle. She really didn't like having to tell her son off but he needed some form of discipline and without his father around it was up to her. Well, her and Gaius when he wasn't too busy to help. He'd always been a bit of a father figure for Merlin but he was busy with his job more often then not these days. Hunith sighed again before Merlin glared at her slightly and attempted to shoo her out of his room so he could start getting ready for the day.

*****

Merlin arrived at school sooner then he'd have liked and as he'd told his mother he didn't have any lessons until the afternoon. To be fair though, his mother had paid for a bus pass for him so he could ride a school bus into Camelot rather then having to wait on service bus only to be late to school everyday. Not that it mattered when he didn't have a lesson first period but it was still annoying.

With a small huff Merlin collapsed onto one of the comfy seats in the sixth form common room. Well at least he could find _something_ to do with all his free time and he knew that Gwen had first free too so he wouldn't be alone. The thought cheered him slightly as he pulled his phone out to play a game on while he waited for his female friend to arrive. He didn't expect to see a bar on screen flashing telling him he had one new message from an unknown number.

Merlin blinked and opened the message, eyes darting across the small screen as he read the message.

**From: Unknown Number **

**You'll be glad to know that the coffee didn't stain my jeans so you won't be charged. **

**A.P **

Merlin stared, his mouth hanging slightly open as he wondered how the hell Arthur managed to get his number or whether the message was just some kind of elaborate prank. He didn't give many people his number and he was certain that he hadn't given the celebrity his number. He never wanted anything to do the prat again. Frowning, he quickly typed in a reply.

*****

It was a typical morning in the Pendragon household and Arthur found himself speculating on why the hell he continued to stay with his father and Morgana when he had a flat of his own. The table was currently silent but the tension in the air was obvious. Uther and Morgana rarely saw eye to eye and once again Uther had been on at her for choosing to attend a nearby state run school rather then the private performing arts specialist school in the main area of the city. Arthur had gone there until he'd been scouted by an sub-label in the city. He'd made their label big and his father was the executive producer for all his albums but of course he'd worked on the albums of many world famous artists in his life time. For a short time Uther had worked on albums as a music producer but after Ygraine had died he'd found himself uninterested in the actual music. It was a slight annoyance to Arthur that even though his father had the respect of Excalibur records he wouldn't listen to his son when he asked him to speak to the label about letting him perform the genre of music he wanted. Uther refused to though, he told his son that if he did that then Arthur would lose fans and the album sales would drop.

It was all about business with Uther.

That was the exact reason why Uther wanted Morgana to transfer back to the arts school. She had a great voice of her own but she wasn't interested in going into music like her step-brother. She was stubborn, single-minded and Arthur knew she wasn't going to back down any time soon.

It was with that in mind that Arthur decided that he was going back to staying in his flat; at least he'd escape from the arguments. Picking up his coffee the blond stared down at it, remembering the boy from the day before with a small scowl before he started to sip at his drink. He'd texted the dark haired male the night before and he hadn't had a single reply back. Arthur couldn't help but feel a little put out that Merlin hadn't even sent a text back telling him to go fuck himself.

As if on cue Arthur's phone vibrated in his pocket and he placed his drink down, pulling his phone out of his pocket as casually as possible and had to suppress a smirk when he saw Merlin's name had popped up on his screen. Opening the message, he stood up with a polite "excuse me" before he left the room, chuckling quietly to himself.

The message went:

**From: Merlin **

**Where the hell did you get my number from? Why are you even texting me? **

**Merlin. **

Arthur pulled the small keyboard open on the phone and his fingers darted to putting a reply and smirking to himself as it sent. Well at least that was his entertainment for the day sorted, he was certain the dark haired male would respond now.

*****

After he'd replied Merlin had added the number to his contacts, at least that way he'd know when it was Arthur texting him. He hoped the other guy wouldn't be the dick Merlin couldn't help but think he was and would at least tell him who'd given the celebrity his frigging number. He suspected that it was either Gwen or Gaius and whoever it was he was going to murder. He didn't want Arthur to be able to text him whenever he wanted, it would only lead to the arrogant git just constantly annoying him.

His phone vibrated in his hand, sliding it open he quickly read it.

**From: Prat **

**Your lovely girlfriend gave it to me, I just asked and she pulled out her phone straight away. I'm texting you because I want to, do you have a problem with that?**

It was pretty smug and rude and Merlin was sure that Arthur had intended it that way. The dark haired boy glowered down at his phone, slowly inputting a reply as he listened carefully for Gwen to enter the room.

**To: Prat **

**1. Gwen is not my girlfriend. 2. Why did you even want my number and 3, yes I do have a problem with you wanting to text me. I apologised for spilling your coffee, now leave me along you arrogant prat!**

As soon as he pressed send the common room door opened and Gwen wandered in, brightening up when she saw Merlin but her face fell when she saw the dark expression on her friend's face. She quickly scurried over and sat next to him, hands in her lap and they automatically started toying with her skirt. It was a nervous habit of hers,

"I'm guessing Arthur texted you." Merlin nodded but he stopped glaring at her, he just couldn't stay mad at Gwen.

"He did," he responded, his tone was softer and Gwen looked back at him again but she honestly did look guilty,

"I'm sorry. He just asked for it and...and I was starstruck...sorry," she stuttered and Merlin sighed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in sort of a half hug,

"I know you are. Don't worry, I can deal with him. He'll probably grow bored anyway," he told her.

Really if anyone should be doing the comforting it should be Gwen, just because Merlin had told her that he thought Arthur would grow bored didn't mean that he thought it himself. He'd done something to interest the blond male and now he was just going to have to deal with the consequences. However it was safe to say that Merlin regretted ever going to that damn signing.

*****

Okay, maybe Arthur had grown bored of texting him, Merlin thought as he stepped out onto the patio area in front of the sixth form block. The only reason he'd came outside was that though it was cold outside, it was getting really stuffy inside and he'd needed the fresh air. He only had twenty minutes left of his last free period and lunch before he had to go to his only class of the day. Slumping down onto one of the benches that sat outside, he sighed to himself. The novelty of having free lessons wore off quickly when you had a few days with barely any lessons at all.

Facing the playground, he leaned back against the wooden table and started to hum quietly to himself. If anyone asked it wasn't Arthur, Lancelot and Sir William's song. He wouldn't be caught dead humming that song...well, okay then maybe it was that song but it was the type of song that easily got stuck in your head. At least he hadn't set it as his ring tone like some of the year 7 girls had, you couldn't go anywhere without hearing "Baby Goodbye" at least once. It would grow boring after a while, not like Lancelot's solo stuff. No, he could listen to it for hours on end without getting bored.

Those thoughts were stirring around his head and he swore he could hear Lancelot's "100 Years" playing in his head. He quietly sung along for a few moments before he realised it was his phone going off.

"Shit," he muttered and tugged his phone out of his jeans pocket, in such a rush to answer before whoever was calling up he didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he greeted and there was a quiet laugh from the other end of the phone.

"**I didn't think you'd pick up the phone Merlin, I thought you didn't like me,"** a far too familiar voice replied from the other end of the phone. Merlin nearly dropped his phone when he realised who it was.

"I don't!" he exclaimed, slouching back against the bench a little little lower. He gave up, he honestly did. What did Arthur want with him?

"Listen Arthur, is there anything you want or were you just calling to bug me?" he asked as he heard someone exit the doors behind him. Turning his head he spotted Morgana leaving. He didn't really know her but she was a friend of Gwen's so he shot her a friendly smile and she nodded at him in response before pulling her phone out. She obviously needed to call somebody, Merlin thought. The appearance of Morgana had distracted him and he'd obviously missed something that Arthur had said as the other male was going, **"well?"** in the impatient manner of someone who expected everyone to just stop what they're doing to listen to them.

"Sorry, I missed what you said," he said and there was a sigh of exasperation.

"**Really Merlin, with ears as big as yours you'd think you'd actually be listening,"** the comment was made of annoyance and Merlin couldn't help but feel insulted. Sure his ears were a little on the large side but Arthur didn't need to comment on them, they'd only met once at the weekend after all.

"Well I'm sorry if me and my big ears weren't paying you your due attention Arthur," he snapped and he saw Morgana's head shoot up from where she'd been staring at her phone in confusion. Okay, he'd just said the name Arthur but surely Morgana didn't automatically knew that she was talking about _the_ Arthur.

"**I just said...no, wait. I'm not going to tell you now, that's what you get for being rude! You'll hear about it soon enough anyway**," Arthur retorted before hanging up.

Merlin pulled his phone away from his ear and glared at it, trying to imagine it was Arthur's big head.

"Prat," he growled to himself before shoving his phone away and returning inside the sixth form, ignoring the curious looks Morgana was shooting at him as she attempted once again to call Arthur up, this time getting through.

__________

**So what did you guys think? What do you think Arthur was going to tell Merlin about? What do you guys want to happen next? **

**Please review and tell me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Oh songs that are used are "Baby Goodbye" by Friday Hill and "100 Years" by Five For Fighting. **


	3. Evenings Apart

**Title: Fanboys and Idol Stars (3/?)  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Spoilers: None.  
Summary: AU. Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur. **

**Chapter Three:** Evening's Apart

The rest of the school day had passed quickly; he'd sat in his lesson and listened to his teacher prattle on about the notes they'd had to take for homework before setting some more. That part of his psychology lessons were boring but the topic itself was interesting enough. He just wished he had more enthusiastic teachers.

His form period had been okay, they'd had the form quiz and Gwen, Will, Morgana and himself had enjoyed it overall. Some of the questions were stupid but people's answers could be pretty amusing.

The bus ride that had followed had been loud and as usual Merlin had kept to himself. Rushing off the bus out of sheer relief seemed to be a daily occurrence for him but finally he was home. He was greeted with the smell of his mother's Sheppard's Pie cooking and he sighed. It was good to get home from school and it was only Monday. Dropping his bag and coat on the floor by the door, he slipped his shoes off and went into the living room, slumping onto the sofa as he pulled out his phone.

After that phone call Arthur had stopped bothering him. It was both a relief and a little disappointing. The singer may have been annoying but at least the pair could have a bit of an argument and Merlin couldn't help but enjoy their slightly rude exchange of words. Face to face, Arthur was no fun to get into a fight with but when he didn't have to see the blond's arrogant smirks it could be very amusing.

Merlin sighed and slipped to his feet again, padding in his socks into the kitchen where his mother was cooking. She'd usually leave the dinner until early evening but if they were to expect guests then she'd be cooking when he arrived home.

"Hey mum. Who's coming over tonight?" he greeted as the brunette woman turned her head to smile at her son.

"Gaius has found some time to come visit tonight. It'll be nice to see him again, he's been busy for a while now," she responded, turning her body fully and held out her arms for a hug. Being a good mood for Hunith usually meant being affectionate. So he stepped into her arms and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing slightly before he moved away.

"I saw Gaius on Saturday Mum, he seems fine so I'm sure you two will have plenty to catch up on," he said with a small shrug. Shaking her head Hunith turned back to the cooking pot before she walked past him into the living room.

"I don't want to know what you did to have got him involved in his professional capacity," she scolded quietly before she sat down to watch a bit of television for a little while. He dark haired boy rolled his eyes,

"It wasn't my fault mum and it wasn't that bad. He's just a manager," he responded before he turned around and headed into the hallway so he could go upstairs.

"I'm going on the computer for a while, call me when dinner's done," Merlin added before he plodded upstairs and into his room.

He was lucky really, the only computer in the house was in the room and though it was hardly the newest model it was good enough and hey, it still worked. So he was able to go on and sign into all his messengers and regular sites without being bothered. The first thing he did was to get onto LiveJournal and check his Lancelot community. It was regularly updated and though his community didn't have as many members as some it was very friendly and everyone got along, often having special icons and nicknames for each other.

Someone had posted while he was at school. In caps lock and checking who'd posted it-a girl who lived locally actually, they'd met up to go to a few of Lancelot's early gigs-and she only ever posted in capitals when she was genuinely excited about something. Well okay, only the title was in capitals but still, it had to be something good.

**OH MY GAWD! **

_14__th__ December 2009 _/ _1:05PM_

I have just found out something absolutely amazing! Now, I know not everyone likes Arthur Pendragon but he and Lancelot did well together, right?

Well a lot of people seem to think so, including the label and apparently Lancelot and Arthur will be recording an album together early next year. Apparently there will be some separate songs from both artists as well which means we'll still get to hear Lancelot's awesome voice alone!

Ooooh I can't wait, I want it already.

Merlin stared at the post for a few minutes, not blinking until he'd rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nope, it was still there. Could that have been what Arthur was trying to tell him earlier? The guy did seem to find himself important after all. No, he didn't think it was that exactly, maybe something to do with it?

Gah, he was getting himself all confused and now he was curious to what Arthur had been trying to tell him earlier on. Staring down at his phone that sat by him on the desk he bit his lip slightly, debating whether to contact the other male or not. He was interrupted by a pinging sound from his computer and he turned his head to see that Gwen had spoken to him over IM.

**NotALady**: Merlin! Lance just texted me, wants to know if we want to go for a drink with him Friday night. Wanna come?

**SecretSorceror:** Sure, as long as he's buying.

**NotALady**: Great! I'll come over to yours at 5 and help you get ready and Lance is gonna pick us up from yours at 7.

**SecretSorceror**: Am I really gonna need that long to get ready?

**NotALady**: Yep. I've got to go do my homework now. See you tomorrow.

**SecretSorceror**: Bye

_NotALady has signed out_

Well that was something to look forward to, apart from the fact they finished school for Christmas on the Thursday but still. It would be good to go out with his friends for an evening. It wasn't something he did very often.

Humming to himself quietly, Merlin stretched back in his chair, his long arms hanging over the back of it. That was when his mum shouted up to him that dinner was ready and that Gaius had arrived. The dark haired boy jumped in his seat, knocking his arms and back against the back of the chair and knocking it off balance. The chair tipped and fell, Merlin lying back in the chair, his legs half in the air and half tangled around the wheels. He groaned and listened to the footsteps rushing up at the crashing sound. Hunith stuck her head around the door to see her son and the chair lying in a heap on the floor. She stepped in and held out a hand to help the boy up.

"What am I going to do with you Merlin," she sighed as a pale hand gripped hers tightly and she tugged the teenager to his feet.

"Pick the chair up and come downstairs," she told him with a peck on the cheek. She really despaired her son's clumsiness sometimes, not to mention his laziness and well, she was sure she could find a few other flaws but she didn't want to think badly about her son. He was a very kind hearted person and he would always help when asked-even if he did whine about it sometimes. Those were the things she should be concentrating on.

As she thought about this she joined Gaius at the table and smile kindly at him,

"Merlin will be down in a second. He's just got to clean the mess he made up," she explained and with a small chuckle from Gaius, Hunith decided to forget about thinking so deeply about her son for now. She would enjoy a good night with her family and a friend who was practically family anyway.

*****

The evening was settling in as Arthur reclined on the leather couch, he was happy to be alone at last. He'd had a busy day and though bothering Merlin had been enjoyable it hadn't stopped the day from becoming boring.

At least he was alone now, in the quiet, where no one could bother him.

There was a buzz at the door, Arthur huffed slightly and glowered at the door. Surely if he didn't answer the person would just go away. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone else today. He'd had to attend several meetings with the label to talk about terms, costs, timings etc. for the new album he would be doing with Lancelot. Then he'd had to attend an interview with one of the music magazines about the album. He'd have to go to a few more with music and teen magazines later in the week so for now he just wanted to relax. Was that really too much to ask for?

The buzzing stopped and Arthur almost heaved a sigh of relief but his phone decided to go off at that moment instead. Growling to himself, the blond picked his phone up off the coffee table in front of him and answered it, not bothering to check who was calling him.

"What is it?" he snapped. There was a tutting sound from the other end before Morgana's voice entered his ear.

"**That's a fine way to answer the phone Arthur. Now would you let me in please, it's cold out here and I know you're in."**

Arthur cursed under his breath. It was just his luck that it was Morgana visiting him. Anyone else then they'd have gone away and if they had called he's have been able to deny them without fearing for his life. It looked as if he'd be having a guest that evening after all. Rolling off of the couch, he got to his feet and answered the girl,

"I'll buzz you in." It was admittedly a half grumble but to be fair, Arthur had a perfectly good reason to be annoyed at the girl. He hadn't had much of a break all day and now she was interrupting his alone time. He hung up on the phone and stalked over to the door, buzzing the girl in before he returned to his seat.

The black haired girl soon swept in, her long raven locks had been pulled into a loose ponytail and she was kitted in a long grey jumper with a large black belt and jeggings, black boots protecting her legs from the cold. She soon joined him on the sofa, reclining back elegantly as she crossed her arms and studied him.

"I tried to call you during one of your breaks earlier today," she stated. Arthur raised a fine blond eyebrow at her,

"And?" he prompted, why was the fact she'd tried to call him earlier so important that it warranted a visit during Arthur's relaxation time. She'd gotten through once he'd finished talking to Merlin.

"There was a boy standing near me, a friend of a friend actually, and he was speaking to an irritating sounding Arthur. Couldn't have been you could it?" she inquired. Arthur snorted in response, was that all she'd wanted? She could have just asked him that over the phone.

"That could have been any Arthur. There wasn't any reason to bother me for something so ridiculous," he commented dryly. His step-sister glared at him in response,

"Arthur isn't exactly a common name any more. Are you sure you don't know a Merlin. Dark haired, big ears?" she responded. She was certain that she was right and when Arthur's expression morphed into one of shock she smirked. She loved it when she had something over the blond.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said after the blond hadn't responded for a little while. He looked like he was thinking hard.

Eventually Arthur spoke up again,

"You go to school with Merlin?" he asked, slowly. Uh oh, warning bells went off in Morgana's head and she returned to glowering at the male.

"So what if I do? What are you planning?" she retorted, her tone sharp and seeping with suspicion.

Okay, Morgana seemed pissy; Arthur wasn't going to be able to use her to pass any messages onto Merlin. Still, he had his ways. He and Lancelot were going to gather a few of their friends together and go out for a drink on Friday. He was pretty sure that the other singer would invite his dark haired friend along.

The blond enjoyed getting into petty little fights with the other and though Merlin could be genuinely irritating Arthur found himself looking forward to being able to talk to him again. Maybe they could eventually be friends. That was why earlier that day he'd called him to tell him about the night out on Friday. He knew Lancelot would invite the boy anyway but looking for something else to do, Arthur had decided to do it. Only Merlin hadn't been paying attention and that had annoyed him so in the end he hadn't told him. Still, it could work out for the better. Merlin may not have came if he'd asked.

Morgana was still watching him intently and eventually she stood up.

"I have to go now but don't you dare do anything to Merlin. I may not know him that well but he's a nice boy and he doesn't need you hurting him," and with those harsh words, Morgana departed.

Arthur stared at the door as the girl left, what did she think he was going to do to Merlin?

*****

Back at the Emrys household dinner was wrapping up, Gaius was relaxing in his chair as Merlin helped his mother with the dishes. Hunith smiled at her son as she took the dishes from him and headed into the kitchen. As Merlin settled back into his chair, Gaius turned his old gaze on the teenager.

"I hope you've been staying out of trouble Merlin I feel that little scene on Saturday was enough for one week," the old man commented as he raised one eyebrow, in that famously high way of his. It was always slightly creepy.

"That wasn't my fault Gaius. Arthur started it," Merlin replied with a small scowl. All he received in response was a sigh.

"Merlin. I'm not saying it was your fault but I wish you would just be more careful who you aggravate. You're lucky he reacted so well," the old man explained with a shake of his head.

The dark haired boy studied his mentor's wizened face, he'd always been good to him so he was aware that he was saying for Merlin's own good.

"Okay then. He's contacted me again so we've been chatting and he's been an annoying git but he was friendly enough I guess," he replied. Gaius studied the young boy, raising an eyebrow again. Arthur had seemed even remotely friendly? That was strange, Gaius was well aware that Arthur was a nice boy at heart but he also had a cruel streak and had a short fuse and when someone annoyed him, he didn't drop it easily. Still he supposed that no one other then Morgana ever stood up to Arthur any more, a chance to actually have a good argument must have drawn Arthur's interest. Maybe the two could actually do each other some good...if they didn't kill each other first.

________

**Okay, so no Arthur and Merlin interaction this chapter but it was to start to move things on and to put in a few other characters opinions. Ummm please tell me if any of the characters are OOC and if anyone wants to give me any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

**I'm also looking for some artists who are willing to do some pictures for me for this, possibly of the characters in this AU or fake CD covers or something. **

**Oh and I think Merlin's IM name may have been used by someone else but I honestly couldn't think of anything else lol.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. A Night Out

**Title:** Fanboys and Idol Stars (4/?) **  
Rating:** M**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** The rating is going up to M from this chapter but that's all.**  
Summary:** AU. Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur. **  
**

**Chapter Summary:** Gwen and Morgana dress Merlin up and put make up on him, they go clubbing and Arthur and Merlin grind on the dancefloor to Nickelback.

**Chapter Four: **A Night Out

Surprises are difficult little things; some people hate them and insist on knowing everything while others prefer to not know what's going to happen. You have to be aware whether people prefer to know what's going on or not.

Another difficulty is planning a surprise, some people spend long periods of time trying to secretly organise or find out about something just to surprise people. Of course some people wreck surprises, they accidentally tell the person who it's supposed to be a surprise for or they work it out. That always tends to be an annoyance for those who work hard for the surprise.

The worst kind of surprise is those that absolutely shouldn't happen.

Well, that was what Merlin thought and he liked to think he had experience on that front.

*****

After what felt like weeks Friday finally came and found Merlin being dropped off around Gwen's by his mother, dressed simply in an old shirt and jeans. He didn't expect they'd be going anywhere special even if Lancelot was a celebrity now, he'd never been keen on anything too ostentatious so he hadn't bothered changing after school. When Gwen answered the front door though her look of annoyance told Merlin that she didn't agree with him,

"I knew getting you to come early would be for the best. Come in, it's a good job I brought you some new clothes," she replied with a sigh. The dark haired boy's eyes widened slightly,

"Gwen! You didn't need to buy me anything?! You need that money for your own things, you're not rich," he exclaimed. Gwen looked slightly sheepish,

"Yes...well...I just wanted to make it up to you for giving Arthur your number...and you're my best friend and you need to look good," she mumbled. The teenage boy shook his head then as he followed the girl in. Honestly, Gwen sometimes cared about people too much,

"Well okay then. I guess the least I can do is wear whatever you brought me," he responded with a small chuckle and a grin. He got a grin back in return as the dark skinned girl led the boy back to her room. It was the same as normal, painted a nice sunny yellow with a small bed and a clean floor. There was a pile of teddies in the corner by the window and a few on the bed sitting next to an outfit on the sheets. Gwen hurried over to the bed and held the shirt up. It was light blue in colour which wasn't bad but Merlin felt himself grimacing when he read the text,

"You're joking, right?" he half-asked. He knew Gwen wouldn't pull a joke like that though so when she shook her head and turned the shirt around to inspect the front herself he just sighed. She'd thought it was a nice t-shirt, the colour would help bring out Merlin's eyes and it wasn't like the text was that insulting. Well, she hadn't thought it was but she could see why Merlin wouldn't be too impressed by the fact it had **SLUT** written in bold across the chest.

"It's not that bad, I highly doubt anyone will care. I mean...girls will probably think it's cool...not that you want to impress girls but...errr...this bass player in a band used to wear a shirt that said slut and it didn't cause him any problems?" Once again Merlin sighed, he knew Gwen had only been trying to help and she was getting quite flustered over it. Plus she had brought it for him so before he could change his mind, he pulled his plain black t-shirt over his head and reached for the new shirt. He looked at the label and noticed it was his size but when he pulled it on it hugged him unlike the slightly loose shirts he usually chose to wear. Next a pair of black skinny jeans came his way and the teenage boy simply sighed again and pulled off his trousers as Gwen turned away, managing to tug the stiff jeans up his skinny legs with relative ease up to his hips. He knew Gwen would moan if he pulled them any higher but they'd be a little uncomfortable if he wore them on his waist anyway.

"Okay. I'm ready," he informed his female friend and she turned around and made a noise of approval. She pointed to the mirror and Merlin went to quickly check himself out. He didn't look bad but it wasn't something he'd usually choose himself. It was a little alternative if he was honest, not that had anything against the way emo or scene kids dressed but it just wasn't usually him. He preferred to cover up slightly and wear things like neckerchiefs. Gwen was appraising him carefully,

"You really do look good dressed like that. Ever thought of becoming scene?" she asked teasingly and Merlin rolled his eyes, tugging at the bottom of the shirt lightly. It was as he looked at himself again that he realised she'd dressed him similarly to go to the signing. Those clothes had been his own though, the blue skinnies had brought for him by his mum but the blue shirt had been a little looser and a favourite of his. He turned around to comment to Gwen about it when he spotted what Gwen was doing. His eyes widened and he stepped sidewards, trying to sneak towards the door while she wasn't looking. He was **not** going that far. He had his masculinity dammit! Gwen looked up though before he could even think about getting the hell out of there. She had an eye-liner stick in one hand and was grinning at him,

"Come on Merlin. It'll look good and hey, you might pull dressed like that," she commented as she took a large step towards him. Usually Gwen was the kindest girl Merlin knew but she could be scary when she wanted too. He was about to step backwards before sprinting when he walked back into someone. He turned his head to see Morgana, what was she doing there? He didn't have time to ask though as the raven haired beauty had grabbed him by the arms and started leading him towards the bed.

He wasn't getting out of this one.

*****

When Lancelot drove up to Gwen's house the last thing he expected to see was to see Arthur's sister talking with Gwen and Merlin looking...very...different. It was just, he was wearing clothes that fitted him properly and even hugged his body. It really showed how skinny the guy was and-oh god, was he wearing make-up?! Lancelot attempted to stifle his laughter as Merlin climbed into the back with a scowl. He smiled good naturedly at his younger friend in greeting and just got a half smile in return as Merlin slumped back into his seat and did his seatbelt up.

"Don't even ask. Your girlfriend just seems to think that I'm a doll for her to dress up," Merlin grumbled. Lancelot's cheeks reddened slightly at the idea of Gwen being his girlfriend. Oh, how he wished that would work but it just wouldn't be fair on her. Gwen deserved a proper boyfriend and he would just be too busy to give her the attention she deserved at all times. Lancelot sighed heavily, dropping his head back against his seat with a small thump. The door opposite opened and Gwen got in, beaming at Lancelot,

"Thanks for inviting us Lance," she greeted as she leaned over to peck him on the cheek, leaning back to point out the raven haired girl as she climbed in the back next to Merlin, "and this is Morgana." Lance nodded knowingly and turned to smile at Morgana,

"I know. Arthur's sister right?" he said and got a nod in response.

"Step-sister actually but it's nice to know you remember me from our brief meeting before."

The car lapsed into silence then as Lancelot started the car and headed down the road towards the club district of the city. It took a few minutes before Merlin's eyes widened in realisation and the exclamation of "That prat's your brother!" slipped out. Morgana simply raised an eyebrow up at him, "so you really have met," she commented before her face cracked into a wide grin.

"Thank god you're not like all those others who suck up and fawn all over him. Finally someone else who sees sense," Morgana said, slinging a bare arm over the boy's shoulder, her many bangles clinking together as she did so. Merlin studied the girl hugging him then and found himself scowling slightly again. Morgana wasn't dressed all funny like he was, she was wearing a decent dusky pink camisole with light blue flowers printed on it and dark blue jeans. He let his gaze move onto Gwen in her dark blue knee length halter neck dress with a lighter blue bust which was decorated with a few dark blue buttons. The two looked lovely and he just looked like...like some chirpy teenager rocker. Morgana brought Merlin's attention back to her with a small poke and he made a small "hmm" noise in response. Morgana raised a delicate eyebrow again-she could almost rival Gaius with those-and sighed slightly,

"I said that you do realise Arthur's going to be there tonight don't you?" she asked again and once again Merlin's eyes widened dramatically. The prat was going to be there? Oh no, he was going to get himself in so much shit. He'd probably only end up fighting with him again and there was going to be alcohol and oh no, the night could not go well. Merlin groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Was everyone against him or something? He was going to have to go hide in the toilets or get himself drunk stupid or something along those lines. He heard Gwen turn around slightly and felt a pat on his head.

"It's going to be fine. Morgana's already threatened him to be nice to you," he heard her say. Merlin looked up from his hands and looked between his two female friends before he relaxed back again with a sigh.

"You're right. It's going to be fine. I'm not going to let that prat get to me. I'll just ignore him."

If only Merlin knew how difficult that would be.

*****

Eventually they arrived at the club, a sign outside indicated that since it was Friday it was pop-punk/punk rock night. Merlin looked up at the club and down the line, it wasn't the type of place he'd usually go for a drink. Not that he was complaining, it didn't look like it was going to be too expensive for a club and the music wouldn't be terrible compared to some of the club's Will had dragged him into on past weekends. The thrum of the music could be heard from inside every time the door was opened to let someone in and it had a good beat. Rather then lining up though, Lancelot led them straight to the door and with a quick word with the bouncer about paying extra to get in early and meeting Arthur inside, the bouncer let them in without a complaint. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised, Lance was a celebrity now after all, he probably just walked into clubs all the time.

The group entered the club quickly, the heat of the room quickly obvious as Lancelot led them to a table where Arthur sat waiting for them, a bottle of beer in front of him. They all quickly peeled off their coats as the song changed to one Merlin knew. Made Up Stories by Go:Audio he thought it was, how ironic that it was about catching someone cheating in a club. The dark haired boy was drawn out of his thoughts by a pair of eyes roaming over him and Merlin jolted back to attention to see Arthur studying him as he stood up. The blond raised an eyebrow at the text on his shirt and Merlin found himself blushing as the other male stepped forwards with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well your shirt is certainly making an unexpected statement about you," Arthur commented before he turned around to greet the others and ask them what drinks they wanted. Merlin's jaw dropped, his face flushing redder and it took a few moments before he spluttered, "I am not a slut!" Arthur simply ignored his statement with a smirk until he'd found out what the others wanted to drink,

"I never said you were. Drink?" he responded. Merlin found himself scowling at the other male before he simply stalked past him with a, "I can get my own thanks." Arthur soon followed the other his eyes dropping downwards on the other's arse approvingly and Morgana found herself glaring at her brother from her seat as Gwen groaned next to her.

"Tonight is not going to go well," they both muttered.

Merlin knew that Arthur had followed him to the bar and he was a little pissed about it. The prat was already being rude to him and yet he expected Merlin to act civil. Not everyone just accepted his taunts without argument, not everyone was a butt kissing suck up. He scowled at that thought and as soon as he reached the bar, he reeled around to glare at the slightly smaller blond, drawing himself to his full height.

"Are you always such a prat or do I just get special treatment," he shouted, trying to be heard over the music, it was louder by the bar then at the tables and he didn't want Arthur to miss a word.

"As I don't see you insulting Gwen or Morgana or even Lancelot." Arthur scoffed slightly in response, moving closer to the dark haired boy so they could hear each other without screaming.

"Don't feel special. I treat everyone this way, you're just a lot more entertaining then the others," he responded with a smirk. That cocky smirk just annoyed Merlin all the more and he turned around, heading to the bar and ordering a shot, flashing a fake ID when asked. He downed the shot and ordered a beer, feeling slightly better with the alcohol in his system.

"Am I that bad?" Arthur asked as he joined the dark haired boy at the bar. Merlin just glared at his beer as he started to sip at it and Arthur sighed.

"Well then...I guess I'm sorry. Let's try not and ruin the others night."

The dark haired teenager turned to study the blond with a hint of surprise, Arthur Pendragon was apologising to _him_? After having been such a dick over the phone and in real life. Merlin had to admit he was shocked but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Arthur was going to try and he would too.

"Fine then," he responded. Arthur smiled at him, actually _smiled_ at him before he called the bar maid over and ordered the rest of their friends drinks. Before Arthur went to go drop the drinks off he looked Merlin up and down again,

"You look good by the way," he commented before he sauntered off. Merlin just stared.

*****

One bottle of beer later and Merlin was already slightly tipsy, well okay maybe more then slightly but he still had some sense. One more bottle of beer and another shot later and he was gone. He was rambling on to Gwen about some internet thing and nodding his head to the music and Arthur just watched the younger male with amusement as he chatted on about everything and nothing.

The two had been getting on pretty well since their truce at the bar and Arthur was finding that Merlin could be quite fun, especially under the influence. Admittedly Arthur may have been watching him a little more carefully then most people would consider normal and Morgana had glared at him several times already. All Arthur had done in response was shrug, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Not yet anyway.

That seemed deemed to change though with Merlin's inebriated state and the DJ's choice in music. As the opening to a familiar song started Merlin practically squealed in delight as he recognised it and as the vocals started he begun to sing along. It wasn't one of his or Lancelot's songs but it still caused Arthur to freeze as he listened to Merlin's-bad-drunken singing. It wasn't because of that though, it was that Merlin who just looked so innocent even with his hair tousled and his shirt crawling up his stomach every time he stretched too much was singing along with such a dirty song. That he knew the lyrics was a surprise enough and as he came to the chorus Arthur had to shift about slightly as he stared at the younger boy writhing around in his seat as he sung,

"S is for the simple need,  
E is for the ecstasy,  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'Cause that's the one you really want"

Arthur found himself gulping slightly as Merlin turned to him and grinned at him as the boy leaned over and said,

"I'm gonna go dance," before he promptly climbed over the blond's lap and started towards the dancefloor. Arthur watched the other male leave before he downed the rest of the beer. He couldn't understand why he followed the other male out there himself, he must have been slightly tipsy himself but he knew he could usually hold his alcohol a lot better. Merlin was certainly attractive but he was sure he wouldn't usually act like this and he knew for certain that Merlin wouldn't. So when he found himself on the dancefloor, standing behind Merlin grinding up against him before the other turned around and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling them both close as they danced amongst the many people surrounding them. Arthur found himself leaning forwards and singing the chorus quietly into the other's ear, his voice slightly husky and a small groan escaped Merlin as he pressed his half-hard dick against Arthur's thigh, his own leg rubbing against Arthur's own erection. The song was over far to quickly for Arthur's liking but he didn't want things to end yet. Merlin released Arthur and the blond immediately grabbed the dark haired teenager's hand and started to lead him towards the men's toilets but Morgana was waiting for them when they got off the dancefloor.

Arthur had to admit he hadn't ever been more afraid of his step-sister then at that moment as she glared at him, shooting Merlin a worried look before she gently pulled Merlin's hand out of Arthur's and took it herself. She started to lead Merlin back to their table with a glare back at Arthur and he almost missed Merlin's moan of,

"But I wanna stay with Arthur." The singer growled quietly to himself before he followed them back to the table. Morgana had just ruined his evening. He simply grabbed his coat, muttered a gruff goodbye to the others, shot Merlin a yearning look before rolling his eyes at the dark haired boy's stupid grin in response. With that he left the club, calling for his driver as he leaned up against the wall of the club, shutting his eyes against the cold air.

It looked like he would be dreaming about Merlin and his god damn arse that night.

___________

**Ha ha and that people is about as close to smut as I'm likely to get. **

**Ummm I hope you enjoyed and I would love it if someone could edit a picture of Merlin/Colin in the outfit I put him in. I would seriously love you FOREVER!**

**Please review!**


	5. Hanging Out With Different People

**Title:** Fanboys and Idol Stars (5/?) **  
Rating:** M**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** None.**  
Summary:** AU. Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur.

**Chapter Summary:** Merlin and Arthur don't hang out, Arthur starts dating Sophia and Merlin finds out about his near drunken mistake.

**Chapter Five:** Hanging Out With Different People

It was a Saturday morning and people were starting to pull themselves out of bed after a night of partying, some regretting things they'd done, some wondering who they'd done and why. It was a morning of what's and whys for many and Arthur Pendragon's morning wasn't going to go any differently.

He was happily lying in bed, covers pulled up over his head as he slept off the alcohol he had consumed the night before. His mind hadn't been planning on waking his body for a while yet but someone else had other plans. Very cruel plans as far as Arthur was concerned as he covers were pulled off him and a bucket of freezing water was thrown over him. Arthur woke with a start, rolling out of bed to try and get away from whoever was attacking him. The movement hurt his head though so he slowly sat up on the floor and glared up. His eyes travelled up from a pair of high heeled boots up the skirt and jumper clad body to the very familiar face of his step-sister as she smiled brightly at him.

"Morning Arthur," she greeted, turning on her heel and heading out of the room. To make him coffee Arthur hoped as he pulled himself to his feet and followed after her-still dressed in his clothes from the night before, ugh. Morgana was in fact making him coffee which was…actually a surprise but Arthur wasn't going to complain.

"What do you want Morgana…and how did you even get in?" he asked, sitting at the breakfast bar as he watched the dark haired female finish the drink before she pulled some painkillers out of the cupboard passing them both to her brother.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm still pissed about that you know," she responded, ignoring his second question as if it didn't matter to her. The blond huffed slightly at that, he did not appreciate having anything he said ignored by anyone.

"And you got in how? I'm pretty sure I locked up last night." It was worth asking her a second time and this time Morgana just smirked slightly,

"Spare key you keep at Uther's. I knew you wouldn't be up yet so I decided to just let myself in," she answered in that careless manner that he knew she put on to hide her arrogance sometimes.

Arthur just chose to snort in response before he downed the two painkillers then followed them with a mouthful of coffee, grimacing as he swallowed. He'd never been too keen on taking pills, especially not with coffee. It did help though his hangover wasn't as bad as some he'd had. At least he could remember the night before and hadn't woken up with some random person in his bed. The blond sat there as he gathered together his memories, putting everything in order and resisted the urge to groan as he remembered what he'd done and what he'd tried to do. Oh god, he should've just gone to another club and gotten hammered. He really didn't need to remember that.

It was more embarrassing then anything really. He wasn't a lightweight by any means but he'd had a few drinks before the others had arrived, chatting up some girls by the bar. They had been interested of course but they'd come with their boyfriends so they could hardly abandon them for him. Arthur smugly thought that as he put his mug down and continued to collect his thoughts. Morgana seemed oddly content to let him do that. The man couldn't help but wonder what was up with her; she was being strangely compliant seeing how mad she'd been at him the night before. It wasn't like he'd planned to try and take advantage of her friend…he'd just been a little bit drunk and in leave of his senses and well…Merlin had been being a tease after all! Dressed up like he was, it would be insane for Arthur not to be interested. He was bisexual after all…not that many people knew that. As far as the press and his father were concerned he only had an interest in women and he'd like to keep it that way. Morgana knew about it though and he could understand why she'd been angry but he wasn't going to take it lying down. It wasn't like he was actually interested in Merlin in that way, he was a gangly limbed idiot with a bad hair cut. Arthur wouldn't mind being friends with the slightly taller boy and he liked teasing and getting into arguments with him but that was all.

Eventually he looked back up to see Morgana studying him carefully,

"Well, care to explain yourself?" she asked. The older boy stretched slightly, cracking his back before he shrugged.

"What's to explain? We both got a bit drunk, danced and then nearly made a mistake. That's all there is to it. You may see it as me trying to take advantage of your friend but it takes two to tango," he responded. His comment didn't go down too well with Morgana as she slammed her hands down on the breakfast bar and glared at him.

"There's everything to explain. I warned you only a few days before not to hurt he and you didn't listen to a word I said. Not everyone is here to satisfy your egotistic whims," she snapped. Arthur held his ground and glared back, not willing to admit how much the girl scared him when she was angry.

"It's not like anything happened is it? If it had all it would have been would be a quick drunken fuck in the men's toilets. It's hardly like I'm stringing him along," he said. The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed and she snarled slightly at her brother.

"Is that all people are to you? Objects that can be used in whatever way you like? I thought better of you Arthur Pendragon. You can deal with the consequences of this alone but if you hurt any of my friends I will pay you back," she warned. With those words Morgana turned her back on her brother and stalked out of the room.

She had a friend to check on.

*****

A bell rung in the coffee shop as a dark haired boy entered, stopping just inside the door as he looked around the small crowds for someone. After a few minutes he spotted whoever he was looking for, waving slightly before he went and ordered a drink. Once the boy had his cup, he went and joined the dark haired girl sitting and waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late. Got a little distracted in the library and Gwen tried to drag me clothes shopping before that," the boy greeted as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. The dark haired girl just shook her head before she picked up her own cup. They both drank in silence for a few moments.

"Sorry if I woke you up this morning, I just wanted to see how you were. Gwen says you're usually terrible when hung over," Morgana commented with a small smile. Merlin smiled back, "that would explain why I woke up dumped on my sofa this morning," he replied with a melodramatic sigh and Morgana laughed a little.

"Oh no, that was my idea. Seriously though you were completely gone, can you even remember half the things you did?" she asked. Even with the joking comment before it Merlin could tell Morgana was seriously worried about his answer to the question. What the hell had he done? The boy furrowed his brow, taking another sip of his drink as he attempted to remember anything.

"Not that much. Honestly all I remember is singing and…dancing with someone. At least I _think_ we were dancing," he answered with a shake of his head. Something about the girl sitting across from him seemed tense then,

"Can you remember who?" she inquired slowly, her sharp green eyes watching him carefully, catching every little movement he made. Like a predator after it's prey. Merlin gulped slightly, worried about what on earth he'd done to make Morgana act like that and for his safety at that exact moment.

"No...he wasn't your boyfriend or anything was he?" he answered, leaning back in his chair in a half-hearted attempt to get away from her. The girl visibly relaxed then and shook her head,

"No. Don't worry. The bloke was just a nasty piece of work, you're better off not remembering him," she replied and that was the end of that.

If Merlin remembered who the guy was later on then no one said anything about it.

*****

Days, then weeks and then a month had passed where the only contact between Arthur and Merlin was a few sporadic texts.

Arthur had a new girlfriend, a professional dancer named Sophia. She was a sweet looking thing, looked about twelve really but she was really bringing Arthur out into the tabloids again. Morgana had complained about her a few times but for some reason Arthur and Morgana still weren't talking. Ever since that night at the club things had been difficult between them but Merlin didn't pry. He'd rather keep Arthur at a distance anyway, the man may be completely gorgeous but he was an utter prat and really, Merlin should be relived that the blond hadn't bothered to wish him a Merry Christmas or a Happy New Year. Not even a reply to the texts Merlin sent him to be polite. He didn't particularly miss the blond and they'd barely talked after all but he just felt like he was being purposefully ignored. It was that fact that annoyed Merlin; he just found it plain rude that Arthur had been ignoring his messages.

It was mid-January when Arthur bothered to contact him again, Merlin had been in the city with Will, Gwen and Morgana when he'd received a text from the prat. They'd been having a warm drink in a coffee shop as the girls compared the new clothes they brought and he and Will were subjected to being asked what they thought. The text came as Morgana was holding up a soft looking purple sweater probably made out of some expensive material,

"So what about this one, I think the colour suits me," she commented just as Merlin felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled it out and blinked in surprise when he saw that a little box had popped up on the screen saying:

**1 New Message**

**12:32 Saturday 16 Jan **

**Prat **

Arthur had texted him? The dark haired boy stared down at his phone again in slight shock and blanked out the rest of the room for a few moments as he pressed open and scanned the text for a few moments before he actually read it.

**From: Prat **

**Long time no speak. I thought I'd wish you a belated merry Christmas and a happy new year. Been busy with work and the like, how have you been? **

**Text back. **

**Arthur.**

Merlin stared down blankly at his phone and after a few seconds he found himself punching a reply back to the other.

**To: Prat **

**I'm not as much of an idiot as you seem to think I am, I know you weren't working on your album over Christmas as I saw Lance pretty often over the holiday. If you were too busy with your girlfriend you just had to say so *rolls eyes*. I've been good though, thanks for asking.**

The teenager had sent the message before he'd even read it through but it wasn't like he'd said anything stupid…though he may have seemed annoyed about being ignored over the holidays…did he? Nah, not that it mattered anyway. He had been annoyed at being ignored but only because Arthur had been bugging him so much before then. Even if it was only for a short amount of time but what if Arthur got the wrong idea? What if Arthur thought Merlin had actually _missed_ him or something? He'd be more of a prat then before, he'd probably tease the hell out of him for it?! Merlin felt his phone vibrate in his hand and quickly he opened up the text message and scowled at it.

Arse.

**From: Prat **

**Miss me then ;D? **

**I'm flattered Merlin, I thought you hated me. Nice to know I'm appreciated. **

The dark haired teenager angrily started to reply when he finally seemed to remember where he was and looked up to see his friends watching him strangely, Morgana with a raised eyebrow, Gwen looking slightly annoyed and Will attempting to read the message Merlin had started to write back.

"Someone interesting Merlin? It isn't like you to ignore your friends for your phone," Morgana commented smoothly but Merlin caught the mixed look of both curiosity and annoyance in her deep brown eyes. Merlin decided it was probably best he told the truth…not that he had a reason to lie.

"Your brother. Being a complete prat as usual," he answered, meeting her gaze before he dropped it back to his phone to finish his message off, keeping one ear in the conversation this time around.

"What that Pendragon bloke I've heard so much about? The amount Merlin's whined about him lately you'd think he fancied him or somethin'," Will said with a small-almost bitter sounding-chuckle. Morgana snorted in response to that,

"Don't be stupid. Merlin has much better taste then that," she responded sharply. Merlin watched as Will shook his head before he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward.

"How do you know? I've known him for years and trust me, the way he's acting is the same way he's acted with every guy he's liked so far…and that Freya chick he liked in year 7 before he knew he was gay," Will retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Before Morgana could open her mouth to speak another word Merlin had slid his phone shut and was glaring at the pair of them,

"I am here y'know guys and Morgana's right. I don't like Arthur like that Will, he's just been managing to annoy me without even being in contact. It's like he always has to have the attention focused on him," Merlin groaned as he picked up his cooling mug of hot chocolate and took another sip.

Honestly, he wondered why he was friends with them all sometimes.

*****

Arthur had been sitting in a restaurant across the city waiting for Sophia to arrive when he had started texting Merlin. Sophia had arrived after he'd sent Merlin the text about missing him. The woman was sitting across from him now, wearing a designer suit with as short a skirt as possible. She was a dancer mainly but she'd been doing part time work at a label-not the label he was under obviously, people accused his father of nepotism as it was but it wasn't like his father made all those fans buy his albums and singles. That was the only reason why he got special attention at the label and well, if his girlfriend started working at the same label as him the accusations would only get worse and probably pointed at him rather then against him for once. The blond scowled slightly and the woman across from him seemed to notice this as she frowned and he felt her foot start rubbing against his leg under the table.

"Something wrong Arthur? We can always skip lunch and go back to yours," she asked as the singer's attention was brought back to his girlfriend, if only for a few seconds.

As Arthur begun to shake his head no, his phone vibrated on the table and ignoring his usual manners, he picked up the phone and read the text. A scowl grew on his lips again for a few seconds before a small chuckle escaped him and his face relaxed. He didn't notice Sophia glaring at him.

**From: Merlin **

**Don't be so sure of yourself, can't have that head of yours getting any bigger can we? **

**And here I was thinking that we could try and keep our truce from that night at the club? **

**You're still a prat though.**

Arthur quickly texted back with:

**To: Merlin**

**Of course I can keep the truce, whether you can with your rude attitude is another story!**

**And you're still an idiot. **

The blond smiled to himself as he pressed send before he returned his phone to his pocket and returned his gaze to his girlfriend. She was smiling at him sweetly but there was a somewhat icy look in her brown eyes,

"Who was that? You only usually take business calls when you're with me," she asked curiously. Well Arthur thought she was just curious, he knew she wasn't as innocent as she looked, she could get rather violent in bed after all but he didn't think of her as the jealous type.

"It was just a friend. Didn't mean to ignore you Soph," he responded. The woman relaxed at his comment but her eyes didn't lose that cold, calculating look. On the outside she was putting on an interested front, pretending that she actually gave a fuck about what went on in Arthur Pendragon's life but she had a job to do. Nimueh wanted to get some dirt on Arthur and use it to destroy Uther and that's what Sophia was going to do. She was going to be paid handsomely for it after all, she might finally be able to afford that penthouse flat for her and her father to live in.

"Oh, was it that Lancelot? I haven't really met any of your other friends," she said. Arthur chuckled slightly,

"No. His name is Merlin, he's one of Lancelot's friends really, I met him at a signing and we've...been getting to know each other."

Getting to know each other. That was the best he could come up with? It was true that Arthur already classed Merlin as a friend but they didn't exactly know each other that well and they'd hardly had any contact after all. Sophia seemed to lose interest as she noted that information away for later and moved the conversation onto more interesting things like what they were going to order and if they were going back to Arthur's afterwards for 'dessert'.

*****

For Merlin the rest of the day passed rather quickly and he found himself back at Gwen's with her and Morgana to watch a film. Morgana had convinced Gwen to buy The Proposal and the girls had decided to make a movie night out of watching it that evening so that was why Merlin was curled up on one end of the sofa with Gwen leaning against him with a bowl of toffee popcorn in her lap and Morgana sitting on the floor in front of them leaning against the sofa. There was a nearly empty bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them.

Morgana sighed as she reached back and grabbed some popcorn, popping a piece in her mouth before she spoke,

"Ryan Reynolds is so gorgeous, if only I could meet a guy like him," she commented and Merlin laughed a little,

"He's alright I guess but I think you could do better," he replied. The wine had loosened their tongues a little and they were relaxed and happy. Morgana turned to smile at their male friend,

"And you could do a lot better then my brother," she stated. Merlin frowned at her, picking up some popcorn and throwing it at her,

"I told you and Will earlier on. I don't like Arthur like that and anyway, earlier on you were on my side and saying I don't like him," he grumbled. Gwen giggled from next to him and looked up at the dark haired boy with a little grin,

"C'mon Merlin, you wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't at least find him attractive even if you were drunk," she commented, tapping Merlin on the nose. Now, Gwen was a babble mouth most of the time but with alcohol in her system she thought even less before speaking and as soon as she'd said it Gwen realised her mistake. She dropped her hand from Merlin's face and covered her mouth with it.

"I...I wasn't meant to tell you that...errr just forget it. It was a joke, umm yes, a joke," she babbled as Morgana turned and shot her an exasperated look.

Merlin's mouth dropped open as he looked between the two, blinking in confusion.

"I what? I did not kiss Arthur," he exclaimed and Morgana shook her head with a sigh. "No, you didn't. Gwen just assumed that. It was more like you were grinding up against him and were headed towards the toilets for a quick shag before I stopped you both," she explained wearily. Merlin felt his face flush bright red all the way to the tops of his ears.

"I what?!" he squeaked. He stared at Morgana horrified, he and Arthur had nearly had sex! The teenage boy groaned and sat up, dropping his head into his hands.

"Oh my god," he moaned, not knowing what else to say. Of course he found Arthur attractive, you'd have to be blind not too really but that didn't mean he was going to let the other get in his pants.

He wanted a meaningful relationship with a guy not a drunken fuck with a celebrity in the toilets! Thank god Morgana had stopped them, what would he do if they'd actually done something.

Someone nudged his leg and Merlin looked up to see Gwen holding out another glass of wine for him,

"It's not that bad is it? You didn't actually do anything and he's forgotten about it as well," Gwen said, she was trying to comfort him so Merlin took the glass and drained it in one before he smiled back at her. He acted cheerful for Gwen and Morgana but as soon as they'd left him alone he sent Arthur a text asking him to meet for lunch the next day.

They needed to talk after all.

*****

The flat lay mainly in darkness, the only light was either peeking out from under the bathroom door or came from a bedside lamp. A brunette female was sitting up in the king sized bed, nothing but a single sheet covering her as she glared down at the phone in her hand.

Sophia didn't mind Arthur having friends but he'd kept making references to this Merlin all night and from what Sophia understood they didn't even know each other that well and now Merlin was texting Arthur in the middle of the night to ask to meet up the next day. Sadly Arthur had already read the text, in fact he'd seemed in a much better mood after he'd read it. It angered Sophia belong belief, he was happily dancing along to this Merlin's tune when he should only be listening to her. She wasn't going to let Merlin mess up her plans.

Arthur was hers until the time she had all the dirt she needed and no one would get in the way of that.

___________

**So there's the introduction of Sophia and Will is finally properly featured ha ha.**

**Sadly no edits for Scene Kid Merlin so I'm still hoping XD.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. When Life Becomes A RomCom

**Title:** Fanboys and Idol Stars (6/?) **  
Rating:** M**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** None.**  
Summary:** AU. Merlin is a fanboy, currently idolising over his old friend Lancelot. Arthur is another idol. When they meet at a CD signing they're bound to conflict but do they really hate each other as much as they claim? Merlin/Arthur.

**Chapter Summary:** Chick flick moments, drunken singing and domestic situations.

**Chapter Six:** When Life Becomes A Rom-Com

They had arranged to meet at a small restaurant near Arthur's flat. It was a bit out of Merlin's way and it certainly didn't sound like the sort of place that he'd usually go to but Arthur had agreed to meet him there and well...he'd said the food was good. Then again Arthur had also claimed the place wasn't too posh but as soon as Merlin had entered the restaurant he felt the disapproving glares of the staff on him. He looked so out of place standing in the entrance of the large room, all the diners around him in suits or designer casual while he was in his best jeans, a blue button up and a red neckerchief. Standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, Merlin shuffled about as a waiter glared at him and stalked over, carrying a pompous air about him.

"Can I help you...sir," the elderly man greeted as he looked him up and down, wrinkling his nose in disapproval, as if the teenager wasn't even worth his time, as if Merlin was just a piece of shit on his shoe.

The dark haired teenager did not like to be treated like that, he may not be an arrogant snob like the diners around him but that didn't mean he deserved to be treated as if he was worth any less. He pulled himself to his full height, standing a good few inches taller then the waiter in front of him.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. Arthur Pendragon, has he arrived yet?" he replied in as brusque a manner as possible. The waiter eyed him again before he snorted,

"Oh, I don't think so, I highly doubt that a man has highly esteemed as Arthur Pendragon would be meeting someone like _you_ here," he stated, the inflection in his tone caused the already harsh words to sting. The gangly teenager slumped again and took a step back, right into the door. The man sneered at Merlin,

"Get out of here. We don't need urchins like you, trying to get a free meal and a quick grope of our celebrity customers," he said, leaning forward to open the door behind Merlin and practically shoved him out, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into someone.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice asked as Merlin turned around and tried to right himself. "What are you doing tumbling out of restaurants?" Arthur sounded amused and Merlin dropped his eyes to the pavement.

"The staff in there...didn't like me. I was asked to leave so I did and I guess I fell into you," he responded, his voice slightly higher then usual as he tried to make light of the situation while actually trying to hide the fact that he was hurt. He was just as good as any of those tossers inside yet he was treated like crap and then Arthur was laughing at him as soon as they met up. It wasn't how he wanted things to go and it was putting him in a crappy mood.

"Are...you alright?" Arthur questioned as he reached out to grip Merlin's shoulder and Merlin brought his gaze up to meet Arthur's slightly confused one. Merlin sighed and nodded,

"Yeah but I don't think I'm welcome in there if you want to eat. I was just kicked out by one of the waiter's," he explained with a small shrug. He shouldn't really care, Arthur hadn't actually known why he was laughing at Merlin and anyway...Merlin could feel himself slipping into teenage girl mode and he really didn't want to start acting like that. It would be a serious blow to his masculinity but it wasn't like he was no longer upset but the fact that Arthur started to frown at the restaurant door cheered him up a little.

"They kicked you out? Did you actually do anything wrong?" the singer asked as if he was honest he wouldn't be surprised if Merlin had done something idiotic enough to get him kicked out of the place. When the dark haired teenager shook his head though Arthur headed towards the door, determined to have words with the management. He pushed open the door and stormed inside, nearly hitting the patronising waiter in the face.

"Ah Mr Pendragon, I have your table saved, will Miss Tirmore be joining you later on," the waiter greeted, automatically going for Arthur's coat but the blond man simply stepped back and called Merlin in. As the other boy shuffled in Arthur turned to the waiter with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend here tells me you kicked him out? May I just ask why, seeing as Merlin is my lunch companion and all," he asked dryly. The waiter eyed Merlin disgustedly out of the corner of his eye again,

"I simply did not realise he was with you sir, I believed he was just trying to use your name as a meal ticket." The glance didn't go unnoticed by Arthur though,

"I would ask you to treat my friend with a little more respect then, he doesn't deserve to be treated so poorly by someone who doesn't even deserve to breathe he same air as him. I won't be eating here again," Arthur snapped. The waiter's eyes widened and he pointlessly attempted to stop Arthur as he stomped out, dragging Merlin with him.

He could get in big trouble with the boss for losing such an important customer but at the same time at least he could earn some money on the side. He was sure Miss Tirmore would certainly be interested in what information he had for her.

*****

The two young men walked in silence as Arthur led Merlin back to his flat. He didn't want to have to go hunting around for a good place to eat with Merlin in tow so he'd just try and find them something back at his place. Just as they reached the singer's building though, Merlin spoke up.

"Thanks for defending me back there. You didn't have to, I guess I was under-dressed." Turning his head, Arthur smiled at the younger boy,

"It was nothing. He didn't have any right to kick you out, you're not dressed scruffily for once and there were other guy's wearing jeans in there," he told him.

The pair were silent for the short amount of time it took them to get up and into Arthur's flat after that and Merlin's jaw almost dropped when he looked around the place. It was large and spacious, very clean with a breakfast bar separating the modern kitchen from the practically empty living room. Arthur waved towards the sofa as he headed into the kitchen and began to root about his fridge and cupboards. He found some beef that was nearly out of date and some vegetables and even some garlic but nothing that he could quickly cook and not burn. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pale hand reached in the fridge from behind him to pull the meat out.

"I can cook. It won't take long and I really need to ask you something," Merlin suggested as he gently shoved Arthur away from the food,

"Fine. Just don't destroy my kitchen," Arthur had grumbled in response as he'd taken a seat at the breakfast bar and had watched with a small smile as the teenager bustled about his kitchen as he looked for things and started to cook. It seemed perfectly natural for Merlin to be cooking in his kitchen and throwing jokes back at him as he worked and Arthur didn't question that. It was admittedly just nice to be so relaxed with someone for once but true to his word, it didn't take Merlin too long to finish the food and soon he was sitting in front of Arthur and they were eating the beef stir-fry as Merlin tried to think of how to approach the subject of their activities in the club that night.

Eventually he decided to just go straight for it,

"Arthur, you remember that night in the club?" the dark haired boy asked, studying the blond so carefully that he caught the momentary freeze before Arthur responded cautiously,

"Yes, why?" It was a rather awkward conversation already and Merlin didn't want to make things any more awkward but he _had_ to ask. He took a deep breath,

"Morgana said we nearly fucked in the bathroom. What happened?" he blurted out. The fork that had been half way to Arthur's mouth hit the floor with a clang. He hadn't expected Merlin to just come out with it like that! Merlin himself had flushed scarlet and some part of Arthur's brain may have remarked that he looked rather pretty when blushing but Arthur hadn't really been paying attention to that part of his mind then. He'd been busy trying to get his mouth to work. He cleared his throat as he bent down to pick his fork up,

"We both got a little drunk, everything got so heated and when we danced we nearly ended up going too far," he explained as he got up to replace his fork, keeping his back to Merlin so he didn't have to see the younger's facial expression.

"That's all?" The pure relief in Merlin's voice simultaneously caused Arthur to scowl and feel relieved at the same time. He hadn't been hoping it had been anything more but Arthur had least hoped Merlin had enjoyed it but it certainly didn't sound like he favoured the memory. Ah well, Arthur knew that Merlin had enjoyed it that evening, the bulge he'd been rubbing up against Arthur's thigh had been enough proof of that. He smirked at the memory before he schooled his face into a calm expression again as he turned back to Merlin with a clean fork.

"What else would it have been? Seriously Merlin, just because you clean up nicely and cook well doesn't mean I'd be interested in you," he remarked with a shake of his head, the glare and the piece of carrot thrown his way were worth it though.

*****

After that Merlin ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Arthur, they simply lounged around watching bad TV and DVD's while keeping up a running commentary on whatever they were watching. They were trying to see who could make the other laugh the most. It was completely ridiculous really and entirely domestic but neither seemed to think about that or care.

An afternoon of relaxation led to Merlin dragging Arthur to his favourite pub on the other side of the city. It was the one Merlin usually went to when he went out drinking with his friends and they were all staying over Gwen's. He hadn't heard about anyone meeting up there that night though so he thought he'd might as well go for a drink or two with Arthur. The singer really wasn't as bad as he'd first thought and they'd had a good afternoon so he thought he'd top it off with a drink or two before he went to go ask Gwen if he could stay over hers. She wouldn't be too impressed but she'd let him, she was lovely like that. Honestly though, he should've known better then to go drinking with Arthur. It was never going to end well.

By the time Merlin was on his fourth beer he was gone and was attempting to sing along to the music on the jukebox that was playing behind him. It was mainly 70's and 80's stuff that his mum had listened to when he was younger so he knew a lot of the songs It was strangely amusing when Arthur started joining in with his singing. By their sixth beers they were up on the bar singing along to John Farnham's "Your The Voice," and they'd drawn quite the audience. A few people had their camera phones out and were recording as Merlin attempted to spin around on the bar and ended up knocking into Arthur, nearly knocking him off balance but the blond managed to steady them both as he wrapped his arms around the skinny boy's hips. His fingers slipped into the belt loops as he gripped the other male tightly to himself, getting several wolf whistles from women down in the audience. As the song finished though they stumbled off the bar and had one last drink each before they headed back to Arthur's.

Arthur should have known better then to get drunk and mess around with Merlin in such a public place, if only he'd been sober he'd have realised that those video clips would be up on Youtube the next day.

*****

Waking up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room wasn't an experience that Merlin was used to but luckily it was a single bed and he was alone. He winced as he sat up with a pounding headache, trying to think back to what had happened the night before. He could remember more this time at least, he knew he and Arthur had just gotten pissed and had...gotten up on the bar to sing along to lame 80's power ballads.

Oh dear.

Merlin groaned as he slumped back into the bed. He was comfy and he didn't want to move but he had to find some painkillers. He dragged himself out of the bed, out of the room and into the more familiar main room of the flat. He stumbled into the kitchen and hunted through the cupboards to where he'd seen the painkillers the day before and took two with a glass of water. It was strange really, he was wondering around this huge and blatantly expensive flat in nothing but his button up undone and his boxers with his hair tousled from sleep. He was sure that if anyone came in they'd get the wrong idea but he didn't care, it wasn't like some random person was just going to wander into Arthur's flat. Speaking of Arthur, where was he? Merlin headed over to the doors he hadn't looked in yet and peeped through one to see a mini music studio, another which had to be Arthur's bedroom. The final door however opened before Merlin could try it and Merlin went barrelling into a very wet and almost naked Arthur.

As the lankier male knocked into the broader one, he managed to trip over his own feet and sent Arthur flying backwards, Merlin's body following through. His hands reached out to try and save himself but all he did was pull the towel loose so when Arthur lay on the floor with Merlin on top of him the towel had dropped to the floor.

It was at that moment that the front door was unlocked and Sophia stepped in.

__________

**So that was kinda random with scene ideas stolen from Pretty Woman and 27 Dresses. The last scene was gonna be like in The Proposal but I couldn't think how to make it work so it turned out like that. **

**So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
